


Bubble Boy

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Jock!Logan, M/M, emo!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Virgil gets bullied and Logan helps him out. Based on the song Boy in the Bubble by Alec Benjamin.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Kudos: 40





	Bubble Boy

**Author's Note:**

> TW: blood, mention of broken bones, bullying.  
> Analogical can be read as platonic or romantic.

“Hey, look, guys. I don’t want any trouble.” Virgil backed away but kept his hands up.

Felix sneered as he stepped forward, backing Virgil up until he hit the chain link fence. “Oh, really now? You don’t want trouble? But I thought that was your whole thing.” He laughed before throwing a punch that Virgil managed to dodge. 

Virgil nodded. “Yeah, I don’t want trouble. But, I’m ready for a fight if it calls for it.” He threw a punch back but it went wide.

Felix laughed as he ordered his goons to hold Virgil still. Throwing a quick left hook, his fist connected with Virgil’s nose. Heard a sickening crunch and knew that his nose was broken.

Virgil bucked, trying to escape. His heart beat faster and his breathing came quicker. The cold night air hit his lungs at full force, causing him to gasp for air even as he was given another punch to his stomach. Smiling, he pretended he liked it. If Felix thought he was even just a little bit deranged or psychotic maybe he would leave him alone. 

“Hey!” A shout was heard from across the school yard and Virgil’s heart jumped into his chest when he realized who it was. He didn’t know what to do as a figure came running toward them. Virgil almost sobbed, even as blood from his broken nose ran down his face.

The figure came close and Felix stepped in front of him, blocking his view of the person. However, he couldn’t block out the sound. “What’s going on here?”

Felix laughed. “Nothing to worry about, teacher’s pet. Go back to whatever book you were reading earlier.”

Logan’s laugh rang out like a saving bell. “Do I look like I was reading a book before I came over here?” Before the other boy could respond, he pushed him aside, getting a good look at Virgil suspended in the air by the two goons and the fence.

Logan’s face softened for a second before it set in an unreadable and hard expression. For a split second Virgil was afraid the captain of the football team was going to join in on bashing the nerd but then he turned and sank his fist into Felix’s cheek. “What did I say about touching him?!” 

The question came out as a roar that made the goons drop Virgil, giving him a few final kicks in the stomach before vanishing into the twilight. Felix lay in the gravel sniffling. “Why do you care so much about this freak?” He shot back.

“That is none of your concern. I warned you that the next time you mess with him, you’d answer to me.”

Felix attempted a sneer even as his hand cradled his jaw. “Who are you going to tell? We’re off school property and it’s after hours.”

It was Logan’s turn to sneer at the now pitiful bully laying at his feet. “The fence is the edge of the school property. In addition, which of us are they going to believe? The bully who’s barely passing, or the captain of the football team with straight A’s?”

Felix didn’t answer, just scrambled to his feet and booked it to the parking lot. Logan didn’t watch him go. Instead, he turned to Virgil, who was trying to get himself off the ground. Logan put his hands gently under Virgil’s armpits and lifted, supporting his weight in his hands. Sliding one arm around his back, Logan quickly lifted Virgil up into a princess carry.

“How injured are you?” His voice was a lot softer than when he was speaking to Felix.

Virgil sighed, tired eyes closing and heavy head struggling to stay lifted. He didn’t want to get what was obviously Logan’s jersey dirty with his blood. “I don’t know. My nose is definitely broken. At least one rib being broken is a safe bet.”

Logan sighed. “This isn’t the second time you’ve had to assess yourself for injuries, is it?”

Virgil scoffed before groaning as it jostled his ribs. “Speaking of which, what was with that back there?”

Logan glanced down at him as he headed inside. “What do you mean?”

“The whole, what’d I tell you about touching him again, thing.”

“Ahh, yes. That.” He turned a corner and paused, adjusting his grip on Virgil. “I’ve known you for a while and saw the way Felix abused you at one point. I was hoping that it was your first encounter with him and I had scared him off. I see that was a wrong assumption.”

Virgil shook his aching head. “He’s been my main tormentor for the better part of my entire high school experience.”

Logan looked down at him at that. “That changes now.” He brought him to the nurses office and helped him get the nose to stop bleeding.

Virgil grabbed his phone and called his foster dad. “Patton?”

Patton’s voice came from the other end, tired and worried. “Virgil? Are you okay?’

“Actually, I don’t think I am. I have a few minor scrapes but I’m gonna need to grab a ride to the hospital.”

“What?!” Patton practically shrieked into the phone. After a few seconds, he spoke again in a much calmer tone. “Do you need me to come get you or do you want me to meet you there?”

Virgil looked at Logan, who held up his car keys as an answer. “I have a ride but I’d like to meet you there.” He hesitated. “Are you mad at me?”

Patton sighed. “I don’t know what happened so I’ll try to hold off on judgement until we can talk face-to-face. Okay?”

Virgil sighed in relief. “Okay. Thanks, Pat.” He hung up.

Logan drove him to the hospital where they confirmed that he had a broken nose and two broken ribs. Patton arrived after the diagnoses so Logan filled him in. Once he was done, Patton turned to Virgil. “Son, you’ve gotta tell me why you’re black and blue.”

Virgil shrugged. “I told them I didn’t want any trouble. They gave me trouble.”

Logan filled him in on everything and Patton decided not to punish Virgil. He did want to pull him from school but Virgil pleaded to stay. Logan promised to protect him so Patton relented.

From that day until the end of high school, Logan stayed by Virgil’s side as often as he could. Virgil was on the bleachers every practice and game, they sat together during lunch and near each other every class they had together. Logan always walked Virgil home.


End file.
